Teasing In The Work Place Can Lead To Fun
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: A little one-shot for Clifford Chapin X Justin Briner the English voices for Bakugo and Deku


Teasing At The Work Place Can Lead To Fun

A/N: I am back once more with a completely new ship ahahah I am not sure how this is going to turn out but I'll do my best! Please also bear in mind that I do not watch the dub for MHA nor have I heard/seen Bakugo or Deku's English va's in any other anime series so I'm working off what I've been told about them and a single video of them that was sent my way so once again I apologise if this is really bad! Prompt and ship by Nina3491 I hope you all enjoy please R&R!

Clifford's POV

Justin and I were in the middle of an interview for our My Hero Academia characters Bakugo and Deku. Justin was trying to talk so in my playful manor I started to push the others head down this however caused the smaller guy to brush his head against my crotch which of course resulted in me getting a rather uncomfortable erection. I called for a toilet brake of course intending to take care of my problem I mean Justin was just too cute along with him brushing my dick? What's a man to do?

Once in the bathroom I quickly pulled my pants and boxers down hissing a little as the cold air hit my heated flesh, I grabbed my thick shaft starting to jerk myself off. At some point I heard the door open only for Justin to appear in front of me completely in awe at the size of my cock. "Wow! You're amazing, Clifford. You're huge! You have such a big dick. Is it always this big? It's just so cool," he gushed practically drooling over my dick.

I growled at my completely adorable and innocent co-star "stop that. Don't drool all over my cock. The last person that complimented my cock, was begging for me to stop," I told him as my hand still continued in it's up and down motion in a bid to get myself off.

However Justin being the innocent guy that he was he didn't get my innuendo. "Stop what? What were you doing to this person?" he asked clearly intrigued by what I'd said and intent on getting an answer from me. I however couldn't take it anymore Justin's innocence and cuteness was just too much so I decided instead of answering him to smash my lips into his. He was shocked by the kiss but he didn't really fight me so I got emboldened and pushed the smaller guy down once more. He seemingly understood what I wanted him to do as he eagerly took my cock into his mouth doing his best to give me a blow job. It was incredible adorable to watch him doing his best as he clumsily bobbed his head up and down. I placed my hands in his hair helping him in his endeavours it didn't take long before I could feel my orgasm drawing nearer and nearer till I was cumming in his mouth and over his face.

When he pulled back to clean up I was cleaning myself up at the same time, the next time I looked over at Justin he was bent over stark naked folding his clothes. Instantly I felt my cock awaken once more as I got incredibly turned on by this. I decided to continue from where we left off, I walked up behind him pushing him up against the nearest sink "stay down and go along with it," I told him now which he obeyed. I turned the tap on using the water to lubricate my fingers before pushing a single digit into his tight puckered entrance he gasped a little at the unfamiliar sensations but didn't pull away.

I started to pump my finger in his entrance till he was pushing back on the finger slightly then added a second finger I started to scissor them while angling them in different directions in search of that spot buried inside him that I knew what have him seeing stars. When he let out a rather loud moan I knew I'd found the right spot so I focused on hitting it with each thrust of my fingers before adding the third and final finger. However the delicious moans that Justin was releasing were making me incredibly horny, it was getting harder and harder to hold back. "Fuck Justin I can't hold back anymore!" I told him after a moment as I removed my fingers gaining me a small whimper from him making me chuckle a little.

I slid my hand under the spray of water once more so I could slick my aching erection somewhat not wanting to completely break him. Once it was nice and wet I lined myself up with his entrance then pushed in, in one swift hard thrust. Justin let out a rather loud cry of pain instinctively I leaned over him to place butterfly kisses to his back shoulders and neck to attempt to relax him. No matter how much I liked to tease and bully him I didn't want to actually hurt him.

Eventually he gave me a nod to continue at that moment I pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in then repeated the motion keeping the pace fast and hard until his cries of pain turned into screams of pleasure. He ended up having to bite his wrist to try and stifle his voice so as to not gain anyone's attention. I wicked smirk graced my lips now as I started to thrust harder and faster still making it harder and harder for him to keep quiet wondering just how much he could take before he broke and just gave up holding it back. "C-Clifford..!" he whined out before he moaned rather loudly at a particularly sharp thrust. "N-not so…h-hard..!" he tried once more.

I chuckled at this leaning in so my breath blew over his ear "but you're very much…" I told him pausing to give another sharp thrust "…enjoying it…aren't you?" I asked him my smirk obvious in my voice.

He whined once more before he whimpered at the onslaught but said no more as I continued to abuse his prostate. My thrusts became more and more erratic as I felt my second orgasm drawing closer and closer but I was determined to make him cum first. I moved a hand around to cup his erection pumping him in time with my thrusts and soon he was shooting his load into my hand with a rather loud cry of my name. His tightening walls around my erection was the last straw as I came hard while I buried myself deep into that tight heat of his allowing my seed to cover his walls as his ass milked me of my cum.

We remained like that for a few minutes unable to move as we tried to catch our breaths. In that moment it dawned on me that I never wanted to do this with another person it was Justin or no one and as I gazed down at his flushed and sweaty face I could see the same thought reflected in his eyes making me smile slightly though I quickly hid that so I could tease him so more on this at a later date.

The End

A/N: I'm surprised I could pump this out in a couple of hours ahahah damn next will be a angsty hurt/comfort Crowley X Ferid as was promised to a reader after that my Haikyuu fic and a Hetalia fic I'll be coming up with a Midorima X Reo and Takao X Reo fanfic due to how gay Reo seems to be for them as well as Akashi ahahah and then a few more crack ships and cross overs to do with Makoto from Free!


End file.
